victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebbie
This article is about the pairing between Rex Powers and Robbie Shapiro (Re/x and Ro/'bbie'). Although they argue a lot, they also get along at times. According to Rex's profile on TheSlap.com, he hangs out with Robbie, mostly because he feels "sorry" for him. Rebbie moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Robbie tells Cat not to call Rex a puppet because it was offensive. He was actually defending Rex. 'Robarazzi' *Robbie was going to take Rex to Inside Out Burger. *Rex asks Robbie to rub his back. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Robbie wipes off the sunscreen on Rex's face. *Even when he's tired, Robbie still makes an effort with Rex. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Robbie asked Rex if he wanted to see a movie with him on Sunday night. *Robbie was highly unhappy when Rex said that he had other plans. 'Beck's Big Break' *Robbie has to stand up to Rex if he wants to stop having nightmares of him. *Robbie was go ing to let Rex have a giant cookie. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Robbie tries to get the gum off of Rex's forehead. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Robbie and Rex sing together. *They also take turns singing a part of the song. *Both were confused about the ventriloquist idea. 'Rex Dies' *After Rex gets damaged, Robbie gets extremely upset and even cries. *Robbie wanted to know if Rex was still alive. *Before Tori leaves to take Rex to the hospital, Robbie kisses Rex. *Robbie remembers the time Rex got him to ride a roller coaster, and he had a great time. *Robbie sings "Forever Baby" along with Tori to Rex. *Robbie was really impressed when Rex was alive. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Robbie was freaked out when Jade tore off Rex's arm and demanded that she give it back. 'Wok Star' *Robbie lets Rex read his fortune and seems offended when he jokes that a woman will never love Robbie. 'The Wood' *Upon seeing Rex's foot fried, Robbie screamed in horror. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Robbie was really scared and upset seeing Rex unconscious. He also tries to wake up Rex. TheSlap.com Hints *Robbie posts pictures of Rex's poses. He also said that Rex charged Robbie $100 to be his male model. *When Rex commented asking $5 for lunch, Jade says that Rex doesn't eat, and Robbie says to Jade that it was offensive. *Rex commented that Robbie slammed Rex's thumb in his locker, making him have a hard time typing. *Rex comments to Robbie why Robbie can't play football. *Rex asks people if he should go out with a hot girl or stay home and watch Robbie cry. *In the game "Beck and Jade's RV Racer", Beck and Jade have to race Robbie and Rex. *When Rex got some indigestion from a gas station hot dog, Robbie told him to quit eating those, but Rex said that they're too good. *In Rex's profile video, Rex thought Robbie was mad at him and seemed depressed about it. Robbie says to Rex that he wasn't mad. Rebbie_RexSings.PNG Rebbie RexSings.PNG RobbieandRex KarokeeDokie.png RobbieandRex Wifiinthesky.png Rebbie Robaratzi.png RobbiewRex Rexdies.png Large..jpg Rebbie!.jpg RobbieRexFoot.png fewfr.jpg|Robbie dropped him because he teased about girls Category:Pairings Category:Males Category:Images of Robbie Shapiro Category:Images of Rex Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Teens Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Main Characters